<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Scheme of Happiness by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229470">Another Scheme of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup'>Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AUSTEN Jane - Works, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon, Reflection, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To any other companion, Mary might not have divulged her reflexions; but this was her brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund Bertram/Mary Crawford, Henry Crawford &amp; Mary Crawford, Henry Crawford/Fanny Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Scheme of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts">frausorge</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A glimpse of how things might be "if Mary or Henry or both had actually ended up with someone from Mansfield." :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon the occasion of the first holiday gathering after the Crawford siblings finally shed their single state, Mary paused for a moment by the window of the drawing room at Mansfield to observe the family with a wondering eye.</p><p>Her brother, no doubt alerted to her withdrawal by his discerning wife, soon followed.</p><p>To any other companion, Mary might not have divulged her reflexions; but much as she had learned to love her spouse, there were still sentiments that only those raised together could fully enter into.  Much, she perceived, as it was with Edmund and Fanny.  "How long it seems since the last time we were all together like this.  How little our party has altered-- and yet how much!"</p><p>"Yes; you are now free to recite as many love speeches to your clergyman as you choose," Henry teased.</p><p>"Such lofty ambition," she replied likewise.  "And <i>you</i> made every young lady in that company fall in love with you, just as you wished."</p><p>"Do you chide me yet again for my folly, or praise me for being caught in turn by the best of them for your sister?" he grinned.</p><p>"But are you truly happy, Henry?" Mary had to ask.  She had seen Mrs. Rushworth's cold eye, and knew <i>his</i> taste for a challenge.  What if they'd met again after Fanny's second rejection, before Henry finally won her regard?</p><p>…What if <i>she</i> had not learned to value virtue over vanity in time to accept Edmund?</p><p>"We both are, dear sister," he assured her, gaze softening as he turned toward Fanny.</p><p><i>Not one in a hundred</i>, she had once said to Mrs. Grant; well, if this was being taken in, she had indeed learned to appreciate the consolations.</p><p>"Indeed, we are," Mary said decisively, and moved to re-join her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>